rosslynchfandomcom-20200215-history
Ross Lynch Wiki:Policy
Policies and guidelines have been developed on to further our goal of creating a freely editable Ross Lynch database. Policies have community consensus and apply to all editors. strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work toward the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. Suggestion Policy * Please refrain from using excessive uppercase/caps. Caps are used for emphasis. It loses its intended purpose if a whole paragraph is in capitals. * Links to the pairing articles from other pages are acceptable, as long as they don't endorse the pairing. * Do not turn the page into links. (i.e. Ross Lynch into Ross Lynch) * To avoid overloading the page with “Memorable Quotes”, the maximum number of “memorable Quotes” on an episode article is 0, and for each episode on pairing pages. Quotes must reflect the characters personality * Invite friends to help! * It helps when you are editing a song right after listening to it especially when you are editing the lyrics * The Ross Lynch Wiki is not an official site. In no way is Ross Lynch Wiki officially connected to Ross Lynch. If you post material here, do not expect it to be seen by anyone officially connected with to him. We only purport to be a general resource and community site on the subject. * Do not make images too big on pages. * Do not put any images, sliders or galleries before the infobox. * Encouraging friends or online associates to create new user accounts in order to bolster support in a vote or discussion is heavily discouraged. * If you are making a minor edit (e.g. fixing a spelling error or tweaking formatting*, check the "This is a minor edit" button below the Summary box before saving the page. * Assumptions about what is "apparent" or "obvious" should always be carefully scrutinized to ensure that it is apparent or obvious to a reader with no prior knowledge of the show. * Don’t turn this in the stereotypical school scene. Don’t exclude people just because you don’t always like them. Don’t talk behind people’s backs and make up stuff (i.e. rumors* about another person. * Make people feel welcome and comfortable on the wiki. * Please report anyone who did something against our policies. General Policy * Any form of profanity, vulgar language, sexual terminology, or offensive/inappropriate terms is not allowed and will not be tolerated. The only swearing that is allowed are the words "damn", "hell", and "crap". But be warned, there are very few ways to use "crap", "damn", or "hell" without it being insulting, and if needed, this rule will be changed. * No cyber-bullying. This includes being rude, blackmailing (i.e. saying "or else" , intimidating others, harassing, threatening, calling other's inappropriate names, or putting down others because of race, gender, ethnicity, religion, sexual orientation, etc. * No “attacks” on another user or users. Users engaging in debate is an essential part of the culture of the Ross Lynch Wiki. ** Assume good faith, be civil and adhere to good wiki etiquette when stating disagreements to avoid personalizing them and try to minimize unnecessarily antagonistic comments. Disagreements with other editors can be discussed without resorting to personal attacks. It is important not to personalize comments that are directed at content and actions, but it is equally important not to interpret such comments as personal attacks. ** Disagreements about content such as "Your statement about X is wrong" or "Your statement is a point of view, not fact" are not personal attacks. ** Personal attacks do not include civil language used to describe an editor's actions, and when made without involving their personal character, should not be construed as personal attacks. Stating "Your statement is a personal attack..." is not itself a personal attack — it is a statement regarding the actions of the user, not a statement about the user. There is a difference between "You are a troll" and "You are acting like a troll", but "You seem to be making statements just to provoke people" is even better, as it means the same without descending to name-calling. Similarly, a comment such as "responding to accusation of bad faith by user X" in an edit summary or on a talk page is not a personal attack against user X. ** A comment in an edit history such as "reverting vandalism" is not a personal attack. However, it is important to assume good faith when making such a comment — if the edit that is being reverted could be interpreted as a good-faith edit, then don't label it as vandalism. ** Examples of “attacking” a user can be: *** Racial harassment - the targeting of an individual because of their race, nationality, or ethnicity. *** Religious harassment - the targeting of an individual because of their personal beliefs/religion. *** Sexual harassment - unwanted and unwelcome words, deeds, actions, gestures, symbols, or behaviors of a sexual nature that make the target feel uncomfortable. Attacks on gender and sexual orientation also fall into this category. *** Interest harassment - the targeting of an individual's personal interests. Whilst disagreement on personal preference is accepted, purposefully attacking an individual's interests with the opinion that your preference is better is not acceptable. *** Sociological harassment - the targeting of an individual because of their upbringing, intelligence, grammar, or their spelling. *** Mental & physical harassment - the targeting of an individual because of their appearance, health, and mental-state. Some people can not help the way they are, and therefore should not be persecuted for it. Mental-states do not excuse an individual for breaking policy however. *** Violent harassment - the use of violence to threaten, or intimidate an individual. Use of death, or violent threats are forbidden. *** Legal harassment - the use of legal action threats to make an individual feel uncomfortable. *** Vector harassment - the use of vectors to make a user feel uncomfortable. Vectors include images, videos, external links, songs, and ASCII art. *** Hazing - the use of persecution, and harassment in a deliberate, calculated, and planned manner as part of an induction into a group. While light teasing is a tradition to new arrivals to a group, excessive use can be mentally damaging. *** Mobbing - the purposeful intent of gaining other individuals to help make another user feel uncomfortable, or intimidated. *** Accusatory comments such as "X is a troll", or "Y is a bad editor" can be considered personal attacks if said repeatedly, in bad faith, or with sufficient venom. *** Negative personal comments and "I'm better than you" attacks, such as "You have no life." *** Racial, sexist, homophobic, ageist, religious or ethnic epithets directed against another contributor. (Disagreement over what constitutes a religion, race, sexual preference, or ethnicity is not a legitimate excuse. *** Using someone's affiliations as a means of dismissing or discrediting their views — regardless of whether said affiliations are mainstream or extreme. *** Profanity directed against another contributor. *** Threats of legal action. *** Threats of violence, including death threats. *** Threats of vandalism to userpages or talk pages. May be direct or indirect. * Posting a link to an external source that fits the commonly-accepted threshold for a personal attack, in a manner that incorporates the substance of that attack into Ross Lynch Wiki discussion. Suggesting a link applies to another editor, or that another editor needs to visit a certain link, that contains the substance of an attack. * Be aware of wikilawyering. Wikilawyering can be defined as asserting a technical interpretation of the policy to override the principle it expresses. In the end, common sense is more important than the exact wording in this and other policy articles. In the end an admin’s word is final. * It is your responsibility to foster and maintain a positive online community on the Ross Lynch Wiki. Personal attacks against any user—regardless of his/her past behavior—are contrary to this spirit. * No spamming! Spamming is posting the same thing over and over again, usually just to get achievement points. Commenting the same thing more than once, commenting one word/letter/number at a time, and editing a page once every word just to get achievement points falls under the category of spamming. * User pages are only to be edited by the user unless special circumstances, such as vandalism, arise. In that case, please get the user's permission before editing the profile. * Deliberately angering someone due to differing interests is known as trolling, an internet policy that will not be accepted. For example, going to a user and calling them a rude name because they like a ship different from yours. * Do not insult or discourage other "ships". A ship is a shortened word for a relationship (ex. Trez, T/rish and D/ez . If you do not like a ship, that is fine, but please keep that opinion to yourself. We do not want a shipping war. * Explicit, sexual, disturbing, offensive, or inappropriate content is not acceptable. * Do not remove templates from pages or mess with them. * Due to the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act and laws about child internet safety, you must be 3 or over to have an account. Please be aware that if you are caught under 3 by Wikia, you will be globally blocked. * This is not a Fanfiction site. Character information must be confirmed by a reliable source. (Wikipedia it is NOT accepted as reliable unless it references a link to a reliable, valid source. * Links to Fanfictions are allowed, as long as they are T (Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes} and under. M (Mature) fanfictions are not allowed. * Warning templates, blocking templates, and banned from chat templates are only to be used by Ross Lynch Wiki staff. * Do not discriminate against people of different races, religion, opinions, sexual orientations, etc. Referencing users to “hate groups” or information on or about “hate groups” is not allowed. Accept everyone on the wiki. * No blacklists of other users. Users should not make a list of users they dislike or wish to discredit on their user page. Ross Lynch Wiki should keep a positive editing environment and users should not blast other users on their user page. * Do not pose as anyone but yourself; meaning do not pretend to be a celebrity, another user, etc. Role playing is acceptable as long as you notify the wiki community that you are a role play account. * All accounts controlled by the same person will be treated all as one person. If one account is blocked, all accounts will be blocked. In addition to this, if a user makes multiple accounts only to disrupt and violate the wiki rules, all accounts will be blocked for a longer amount of time. All users with multiple accounts must have "this" template on all of their user pages. * Do not fake illness/death or say that any of the cast members, directors, crew, etc. died when they really didn't. * Ross Lynch Wiki is not a social networking site. Ross Lynch Wiki is a wiki, not Twitter, Facebook, instagram, MySpace or any other social networking site. Content remains the most important focus. Try to limit blatant socializing to our community chat. * Ross Lynch Wiki is not an advertisement service. Do not advertise your sites or services on this wiki without permission – it is considered spam. Consider an affiliation request, which gives your site an official link. * Please do not rename pages without consulting with an admin and having the name approved. * When a bullying problem, argument, or any type of wiki violation occurs, if needed respond in the civil way by telling an admin. Do not fight back/retaliate or violate other rules. * Do not link to the current page. A page should not link to itself. If it is attempted, the link will simply turn into bold text. * In cases of excessive user page edits (defined as over 5% of a user's total edits , admins will protect offending pages after a warning. These pages may be unprotected after the user has begun making useful edits to articles. Admins should add the following to the top of the page: * Not having read these policies is not a valid excuse. * Have fun on the wiki!